Another Take on Fantasy Date
by Magadoodle1
Summary: What happens when Brenda's attacker goes farther than expected? My first fanfic ever! I think its a little OOC.. Rated M for what may come later on!


**A/N: I don't own The Closer or any of the characters. TNT does. **

**This is my first fanfic ever, so please R&R!  
**

The attacker was wearing a black ski mask over his face, and nothing else. He threw Brenda on the bed, and ripped her skirt off. He penetrated her and was thrusting in and out of her, hard. Every bit of him was inside of her. It was far too painful for her small frame to take. She had a tightened gag in her mouth and was sobbing from the pain. He began to smack her with the whip that he had used to beat her to get her into the bed. She had a cut on her forehead from where she hit the nightstand. Brenda knew if she didn't get this man off of her, and fast, she may never leave this place. He had punched her in the thighs, and her vagina was also bleeding. She had tried to get him away from her earlier by holding him at gunpoint, but he ripped the gun out of her hands and placed it on the nightstand. He had handcuffed one of her hands to the bed. He was biting her breasts when she reached over and grabbed the gun.

She pointed it at him and screamed "Get off of me or I'll blow your fucking head off!" He hit her with the whip harder. "I'm serious! Get off of me or your brain will be splattered on the floor!" He continued to beat her, except now, much harder than before. She shot him in the arm, and in the leg. She grabbed her purse, which was on the bed and pulled her cell phone out and hit send twice, calling the last person who had called her, Will Pope. The call went through but Brenda was unable to speak. Her attacker smashed a vase over her head, and knocked her unconscious. Will heard something smash and Brenda scream. He yelled out into the murder room, "Everyone, we have to go to the crime scene. No exceptions, end of story. Now!"

Detective Sanchez was the first one to arrive. He entered the house and began to search. He went into the bedroom and saw Brenda laying there, obviously assaulted. She was bleeding from her head, as well as her vagina, and arm. By this point Lieutenant Flynn and Lieutenant Provenza had arrived as well. "Call the paramedics!" He yelled. "Officer Down!" Flynn and Provenza ran in to see what he was talking about. "Oh my God." Flynn said. Provenza called the paramedics, while Sanchez cuffed the attacker. Will Pope arrived, and ran in to the bedroom. He saw Brenda and immediately said "Oh my God. I need to call Fritz."

Will grabbed Brenda's cell phone, and got Fritz's number. He punched it into his own phone and hit send. "Hello?" Fritz answered. "Fritz? It's Will Pope." "Oh. Hello. What can I help you with?" "It's Brenda. She's be-" "What happened to her?!?" "She's been brutally attacked and raped." "Where is she?" "She's currently in the ambulance, en route to the hospital. You want me to send an escort?" "No. I can get there just fine myself. Thanks." Fritz hung up the phone.

He grabbed his duffel bag, and put in new underwear, pajamas, her bathrobe, slippers, and her brown sweater. He ran out the door and jumped into the car. He floored it all the way to the hospital.

He ran straight in. He saw Detective Sanchez sitting in the waiting room. "Where is she??" Fritz asked him. Before Sanchez could answer, a nurse came in. "Are you family of Brenda Johnson?" she asked. "I'm her fiancé." "Follow me, please." He followed the nurse to the room where Brenda was. She was lying there, still unconscious. He sat on the edge of the bed, picked up her hand and held it. He kissed the top of her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. He saw her black eye, the marks from the tightened gag, the gash on her head, and how bruised her arms were. The rest was covered by the gown. He was looking at her face when he noticed the streaks from her eyes down her cheek. "She had been crying." He thought. His blood began to boil. "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch who did this to my fiancée!" He squeezed her hand a bit, and felt himself began to cry looking at her. "When you hurt her, you hurt me, so that son of a bitch better be prepared to rot in a jail cell!"

About 5 minutes later, He felt a slight squeeze on his hand, and his eyes immediately flew to her face. Her eyes were beginning to open. Brenda opened her eyes and saw Fritz sitting there. She quietly asked, "Fritz?" "Yes Brenda, I'm here. You're safe now, everything's okay." "Thank you." He leaned in to kiss her forehead, and she reached up and clutched his shirt. He picked her up and slid her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, and began to cry. He leaned back, and held her head against his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head and lingered there. When the sobs had slowed, he placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face for her to look at him. He cradled her face, and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I love you so much Brenda, and all I want to do is to take your hurt away. How can I help?" "I love you too, Fritz, and you have already helped me tremendously." "How?" "By lettin' me cry. You knew exactly what I needed, which was you, and to cry, and you gave it to me, and without me askin'. That's more than I could ever ask for." "Sometimes I just know. And you're welcome." The nurse came in to take pictures of her injuries for her report. Fritz got up to leave. "If she wants me here, she'll ask me to stay." He thought. "Fritz, don't go." He turned around. He sat in the chair. The nurse helped Brenda remove the gown. Fritz saw just how bad her injuries were. "How dare someone do that to _my_ Brenda! I'm going to kill that bastard!" he thought. After the nurse finished taking pictures, Brenda went and got changed into her black lounge pants and her pink cami, covered by her brown sweater. She put her slippers on. She brushed her hair and teeth, and came out. "Fritz? Can we go home now?" "Sure, let's go." They walked out to the car, Fritz intertwined his fingers with hers in the car driving home.

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
